


First Impressions

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [86]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He arrives late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #340 – Late/Direction

He arrives late, blames himself for losing the directions, not the city for changing in the next thirty-three years. Annie's mum thinks his apologies endearing instead of awkward, and her dad seems suitably impressed by the bottle of wine he brought along as a gift. The roast's just about ready to come out of the oven, so Annie's mum puts on Santana to help pass the time before popping back into the kitchen. Thus begins the most polite, if also most scrutinising, interrogation of Sam's life.

Annie giggles, and Sam doesn't groan. It's going to be a very long night.


End file.
